Once Upon A Rainstorm in Bangkok
by FalseReflections
Summary: Two colours. Two boys meeting. Two months passed. Two witnesses. Only one concievable ending. Because Mew and Tong deserve each other. ONESHOT.


Author's note: Well, I saw the movie. It didn't make me cry like it did to most of you. Probably cuz I was watching it in seventeen parts. But the story sorta stuck to me up till now. It's been a week and I can't get it out of my head. This is my tibute to what i wish would happen.

Mario Maurer and Pchy are totally made for each other.

Apologies for bad spelling. Using WordPad whcich doesn't have spellcheck.

Bad grammar is all me though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Love of Siam. Only the attempt at bad American english by my characters.

################

**Once Upon A Rainstorm in Bangkok**

The streets of Bangkok were awashed with the sights and smells of dinner time. Push carts selling everything from hotdogs to deep fried snacks to

the ever popular phad thai could barely negotiate the streets thronged with people and vehicles, swamped with hungry customers eager for a bite or two.

The air was damp, as it always is after a short tropical shower, the streets were wet and a chill was already beginning to descend in the fading light of the

sun.

In the bustling street, it was easy to lose contact with the friends you were with and even harder to look for friends you were suppossed to meet. Tong knew this. That did not stop him from trying.

"Where are you, Ying?" he muttered to himself, checking his watch.

They were suppossed to have met over half an hour ago and Tong hated it when people are late. Especially when they were suppossed to meet for dinner. A few minutes late and it would be impossible to find a restaurant or a food stall with any vacancies. This was dinner time in Bangkok. And the air, thick with fumes from the evening traffic, is not helping his mood either. All that, and the rumbling in his stomach.

Tong checked his watch again, before digging into his pocket for his mobile phone, to see if he had received any messages. He had two. He could barely hold back the curse that slipped out of his mouth as he read them. Both were from Ying.

**Meet me at Fatty Weng's Diner instead. It'll be too crowded at Siam Square.**

That message was sent to him nearly forty minutes ago. He had been waiting at the wrong place! The second message was shorter and had only been received around five minutes ago.

**Where are you?**

The curse that came out of his mouth then was uttered with much more conviction this time round as Tong shook his head, zipped up his sweater, and made his way into the streets, dimming in the twilight.

#################

_It had been over two months since The Christmas Incident and Mew was working hard to push It into the back of his mind. Instead of letting his mind linger in throes of_

_depression, Mew had been working hard on a few projects he had concocted for himself to serve as a distraction. Three actually. First was with regards to August. Operation New Songs. They desperately needed new songs, especially since their last album was listed as a hit in the local music scene. Some of their songs even made it to the air! But to keep their fans, they needed to come up with more. The second project, Operation New Life With New Room, that Mew was determined to embark on, was redecorating. He had decided that his room was too plain and, after a glance of Axe's stylish room with its guitar theme and Pingpong's sunny and cheerful bedroom, Mew decided that there was no reason he could not have the same. Of course, it would have to suite his own personal tastes and preferences. And budget. The third and final project was perhaps the most important. To himself, it was Operation Forgetting Tong. To anyone else who asks, it was Operation Making New Friends. Strictly platonic friends of course. Mew refused to consider dating, especially in so short a time after The Christmas Incident. Well. Short to his reckoning anyway._

_Mew was currently preoccupied with Operation New Life With New Room. And he could feel a dilema coming on. Should he paint his plain white room green or blue? He can only afford to choose one colour, which scrapped Axe's idea of using two colours to make his room more interesting. And he cannot afford to hire a professional painter to _

_make patterns and motifs on the walls like Axe had. Blue had been his favourite colour for as long as he could remember but the dark blue he had in mind, he refuses to consider baby blue or any other lighter shade of blue, would only serve to make his personal space more gloomy, which would defeat the purpose of Operation New Room New Life. There was just something about green, bright cheerful grassy green, that seem to lighten Mew's heart. Green was the colour of spring, of new beginnings. But blue was his favourite colour. Gah._

_Mew was sitting on his bed, and was just about to consider the notion of choosing a neutral colour- maybe beige, but would that be too plain?- when his phone beeped, signaling a new text message. Mew quickly glanced through the message, and sighed. It was from Axe._

**Practice****in twenty minutes. Usual place. Get dinner at restaurant if you haven't had any. Cya.**

_His best friend Axe had taken to reminding him of all their practice sessions. Partly because Mew kept forgetting about them- his mind is always preoccupied nowadays- and partly, Mew suspected, because Axe knew it irks him. The annoying bastard, Mew thought fondly._

_Rolling out of bed, Mew took off his shirt and began to change. He dug through his wardrobe for a sweater._

_It can be quite chilly after dark._

_####################_

"Well, you sure took your time getting here. I thought you might have been kidnapped or something. Kidnapped, maimed and kicked out onto the streets to beg. There would have been enough time for that, in fact."

Tong smirked. It was quite rare to see Ying so worked up, her eyes large and angry, her mouth pouty, her hands on her hips. But he knows how to handle her, after a few weeks of getting to know her better.

He hung his head bashfully and gave Ying a small, apologetic smile.

Ying, who was seated and who was glaring at the ceiling, made her normal mistake of looking at Tong's face. She visibily softened before shaking her head.

"Arh! Stop it. You look like a puppy. A really ugly puppy," she snapped.

"But you like ugly puppies. The uglier the better," Tong retorted, openly laughing now.

Ying visibly stuggled to control herself, Tong could see, but her lips were already turning up at the edges and her eyes were no longer flashing.

"Well then, for your punishment, this dinner is on you," she said, trying to salvage whatever dignity she had left.

"Isn't it always on me?"

Tong laughed as Ying threw a toothpick at him.

##############################

_Mew sighed. Practice was not going well. Not at all. Jing, their bassist, had to cancel out at the last minute because o a family emergency. Pingpong had a sorethroat and was not in any shape to be doing the back-up vocals. Axe's guitar seemed a little out of tune, though he insisted there was nothing wrong with it. And the new song that Mew had brought along with him had received a less than warm reception._

_"It wasn't as good as what you gave us the last time," Axe told him._

_"Not that it's bad or anything," he was quick to reassure Mew._

_"There's just no... flow to it. No feeling."_

_After two hours of unsuccessfully trying to make whatever practice time they had fruitful, everyone had agreed that it just was not their day. Packing up had passed by quickly and before Mew knew it, he was walking back home with Axe._

_The streets were no longer as crowded as before, thought there still remained pockets of congestion along Bangkok's smaller roads. The air was cool and smelled of _

_food and exhaust. Mew was glad he brought his sweater along._

_"Are you okay, Mew? You've been a little out of it lately," Axe queried, breaking Mew out of his reverie._

_"I'm okay, Axe. No really," he replied._

_Axe was plainly unconvinced. He started to talk but stopped himself. He then broke into a smile._

_"I'll be your gay boyfriend if you keep going on like this. Believe me, if that's the only way it'll get you to write sappy love songs that are going to make us rich and famous..."_

_Mew laughed as he punched Axe on his shoulder. Axe was one of the very few people who appeared absolutley comfortable with his sexuality. And, so far, the only one who will joke about it._

_"I wouldn't date you, you bastard. No one in their right mind would!" Mew teased him back, his mood lightening up._

_Axe laughed, his eyes sparkling with genuine mirth. They were making a lot of noise for two people and though some passers-by gave them curious looks, they ignored them as only teenagers could. Mew could feel the weight on his shoulders becoming slightly lighter. Thank God for good friends._

_"But screaming fan girls are never in their right minds, Mew! I'd still have so many to choose from."_

_"You idiot! Some boyfriend you're going to be!"_

_As they reached around a bend, laughing and joking about screaming fan girls, Mew stopped and turned to look at Axe, smiling softly._

_"Thanks Axe. You're a good friend."_

_Axe smiled broadly._

_" I know, I know. Heh, if you'll ask nicely, I'll even go out with you..."_

_"Huh, you'll make a lousy boyfriend."_

_"Hey!"_

_###############################_

"Ying?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Do you think... do you think Mew's alright?"

They had finished their dinner over an hour ago and were slowly walking back towards Ying's home. Tong had wanted to wait for Sunee, his mother, back at the restaurant

but Ying would have none of it. "_What if I get kidnapped and maimed and kicked out on the streets to beg?" _Ying pleaded when he had initially said no. After fifteen minutes of cajoling and blackmailing, Tong had finally agreed to send Ying home. And it got Tong thinking about Ying's neighbour.

"Well... Mew's a really tough guy, you know? I guess, after being through what he's been through, you sorta get used to picking up the pieces of your shattered heart, bleeding in the puddles of blood lying at your-"

"Ying!"

They walked in silence, no sound coming from either of them other than Tong's deep breaths and Ying's slight panting. Tension was rife between them.

Guilt was once again worming into Tong's heart as he thought about what Ying had just said. He was the one who had rejected Mew. He did not mean to of course. He just said he would not become his boyfriend. He had not wanted to lose their friendship. But the last two months had made him question his decision. Two months of silence, ever since that night during Christmas. Two months of avoiding each other's favourite haunts and eating places. Two months of unsent text messages and abandoned call attempts. Two months of listeing to August band's CDs and- well, not _pining- _but, missing. Yes. Missing Mew. If not for his family becoming a happier one by the day and football, Tong would have thought his life completely miserable.

Ying walked silently beside him. Over the past two moths, both of them had taken to hanging out with one another; Ying prefering Tong's lively company than Mew's melancholic one and Tong using Ying as a conduit to gain a glimpse of Mew's life.

A passing truck zoomed by and it seemed to be enough encouragement for further dialogue between the two teens.

With a loud sigh, Ying rolled her eys and spoke to Tong gently.

"I'll be honest. He's still trying to get over you. Buuut.. he's getting better! Just the other day, I saw him playing his keyboard. And it wasn't even your song! You know how sick I am of listening to your song? He's written a new one. And it's not about you, I think. Which is good. It sounded...Well, not happy exactly but... hmmm... hopeful? Cheerful? So, yeah... I think he's getting along fine."

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Tong asked, his eyes cast upward to the night sky. It was too bright, here in the city, to see any stars, but the moon was shining brightly, proud and beautiful in the Siamese night.

"Erm, just yesterday. Over the phone."

"About?"

'Nothing much. He's repainting his room, did you know?"

Tong nodded. He knew about Operation New Life in Room. Or something like that.

"Yeah," Ying continued," I think he's reapinting it blue. Or green. I can't remember which. Or maybe he hasn't decided yet. Yeup. That's it."

"Oh," was all Tong could say. Green was his favourite colour. The colour of his favourite T-Shirt. The colour of grass and the forest. The colour of Christmas and unripe, sour baby mangoes that he liked in his salads. The colour of his dream car. And maybe, just maybe, the colour of Mew's room in the future. Tong snorted. He was even more pathetic than he previously thought.

"Why green? Did he tell you?"

Ying scrunched her eyes, as if trying to remember Mew's words.

"Hmm... something about it being...err...Can't remember exactly...But hey! It's your favourite colour isn't it?Aha! So that's why you're asking!" Ying exclaimed, excited. She stopped and turned to Tong, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tong was getting annoyed. They were already reaching Ying's place. Only a block away. And all he had learnt was that Mew was going to repaint his room, possibly with Tong's favourtie colour, and there was Ying, laughing as if she had just heard a very good joke.

"Oh come on! It's obvious! He is subconciously thinking of you while picking the colours!"

Tong shot her a slightly disgusted look.

"You've been reading too many romance novels, Ying. A lot of people paint their rooms green. It's a popular colour," he reasoned.

Ying shook her head.

"No. It's you, affecting him. Just like how you affect everything he does nowadays."

Her words seemed to shoot through his chest and seemed to slowly, deliberately settle down into the pit of his stomach. So Mew had been miserable too, these past couple of months. Because of him.

"Do you really think so?" He asked quietly, looking down before meeting Ying's gaze.

Ying shrugged, looking away, and suddenly started walking. Tong, who was left slightly surprised, had to jog to catch up.

They turned into a corner. Tong was still facing Ying, waiting for an answer. Loud laughter sounded from somewhere across the small road of Ying's house, the one they were turning into. Ying stopped, peering into the street before facing Tong again.

The laughing stopped.

"Well, Tong, you really should ask him yourself," she said, her voice suddenly hoarse as she continued to look to her front.

Tong turned, his heart beating louder and louder with each breath, as his eyes adjusted to the glare of the street lights above them.

"Mew?"

#########################

Both of them could only stare at each other, drinking in the sight that had eluded both of them for the past two months.

Axe was the first to speak, breaking the silence with a soft chuckle.

"Well, I have to go now Mew. Call me tomorrow okay? G'night!"

Mew barely registered his friend's departure, a nod being the only acknoledgement he could give at the moment. His eyes were transfixed on Tong, on the boy in front of him, the boy that had haunted his most beutiful of dreams and his worst nightmares.

_I can't be your boyfried Mew...._

Tong himself was not any much better. Ying sighed impatiently and gave him a nudge, hard enough for him to be pushed forward. Towards Mew.

'Ugh, whatever you guys. Kiss and make up, will you? You're both driving me crazy," she snapped. With a flick of her hair, Ying disappeared quickly into her house, muttering impatiently about bed and school.

Tong continued staring, his expression tender, a warm, glow radiating from somewhere between his chest and stomach.

_...but that doesn't mean I don't love you._

"So... how have you been?" Mew was surprised his voice was clear and casual, not crackling and hoarse like he thought it would be.

Tong replied, smiling, "I've been alright. Okay, mostly. You?'

"I'm good," said Mew, who shifted his feet, a fluttering feeling growing in his stomach.

"I'm glad," said Tong, his voice almost a whisper.

Silence.

Tong took in Mew's appearance, from his worn, green sneakers to his sweater to his made up hair. He did look well. A big part of him felt relieved. A tiny part of him felt a little... resentful? He quickly squashed the thought. Scratching his head and peering at Mew, he had no words to say.

A gust of wind suddenly blew and Mew looked up in scant interest. The air was quickly becoming heavier with the smell of rain approaching. tropical storms had the habit of sneaking up on you, just when you thought the skies were clear. Just like other things in his life.

"It's going to rain," Tong remarked, pulling his gaze away from the other boy. "I should probably be getting home. Before it starts to...you know. Rain."

He turned to go back to where he came from. Mew was alright, he thought. I should be happy for him. Tong smiled. A small, sad smile.

"Wait!"

Tong stopped. He turned.

Mew was still rooted to where he was standing before, only difference being an uncertain, hopeful expression on his face. Tong's heart leaped at what he saw.

"You should come in. There won't be time for you to get back before it starts to rain," Mew called out.

Tong seemed to consider what Mew said.

"Well that depends," he replied, his voice echoing in the small street they were in.

"On what?"

"On whether you'll... give me a chance."

What had been a glimmer of hope in his heart began to expand slowly into a bright light. Mew tried to hold back a smile but it was immensely difficult.

"A chance for what?"

"A... Well, a chance to be your... your boyfriend!"

That last word seem to ring in both their ears. A flash of lightning came quickly after, followed by a rumbling thunder. But both boys stood still.

Tong gulped, a reddish tinge already glowing through his ears. His eyes were shining.

Mew smiled, this time a full blown, genuine smile of happiness that slowly spread across his face, like a chrysenthemum blooming from a small bud into bright, glorious radiance that could challenge the sun. Words seemed to have escaped him. He was so.... happy.

Tong continued to stare, his stomach fluttering madly.

Mew nodded.

It was Tong's turn to smile.

##############################

Ying nearly squealed out loud when she saw Tong going into Mew's house. She immediately scrambled for her mobile phone on her dresser and began texting.

**Axe, don't worry. I think August is gonna get a whole new LIST of sappy love songs!**

#############################

_It was at least two in the morning. The rain that was ravaging the deserted streets of Bangkok had retreated into the darkness of the night sky, and the moon was shining through in all its radiant beauty._

_In the room, two boys laid side by side, one of them contentedly snoring while the other wrapped him in his arms. The latter was still awake, events that had just transpired running giddily though his mind. Only one more thing was left to settle..._

_"Mew," he whispered in the other one's ear, the one who was softly snoring away._

_"Mew," he repeated, when the other gave no response, a little louder this time._

_"Tong?" The other one answered sleepily, pulling up the blanket tighter._

_The air was chilly but both the boys were warm under the covers, enjoying warmth from each other._

_"Mew, I need to tell you something."_

_"Is it about your mother? I thought-."_

_"Nah, don't worry about her. I texted her. No, it's something else," he was still whispering._

_His partner gazed fondly at the boy who was speaking, whatever tension he felt from waking up melting away as he began to lose himself in the other's eyes._

_"Then what is it?"_

_The one called Tong smiled sheepishly, pulling the one called Mew closer to his plain white T-shirt._

_"Are you still deciding what colour to paint your room with?"_

_"Yeah. I'm choosing green." Mew closed his eyes, his last waking memory being that of of Tong smiling that special smile of his._

_###################### _

**_There you go!!! How was it??!! Good? Great? Like it? _**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**

...and maybe, just maybe.......I'll write another. For now, this is a ONESHOT!


End file.
